149641-wildstars-cash-shop-my-take-on-things
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You get 420 cosmic points for buying 800NCoin. This is information in ways to get cosmetic points : http://www.wildstar-online.com/uk/news/2015-08-19-level-up-with-cosmic-rewards/ | |} ---- ---- Thank you for that link because it opend another point of view to cosmic rewards for me. Currently i do not sub again because of the reasons olivar mentioned above. I did in the past but signature just feels unrewarding. So i buy 800 Coins for 10 € = 420 Cosmic points. My last Cosmic point milestone was at 22400 Points. My next is at 33600. So to get from this milestone to another i need 11200 points. 11200 Points / 420 = 26,66 .. so after i spent 27 times in 800 NCoins for 10€ to reach 1 milestone. So 270 € for me because subbing is senseless right now to get maybe 6000 points from an 60 day sub. Even so, i need to sub 4 month for 1 milestone. So you really have to spend thousands of bucks when not subbing? lol ... Thats what i just wanted to point out and maybe add to the feedback and is meant neutral. Yes, i feel its unrewarding for me but maybe for someone else not. EDIT ... i calculated how much i have to spend for one whole cosmic reward Level (currently IV). I would need 56000 points for Level V (56000 / 420 = 133,33 ~ 134). SO i have to buy 134 times 800 NCoins for 10 € = 1340 €? Am i wrong in all these calculations? Please correct me this can't be right. Only telling from buying NCoins from shop right now when spending 10€. Edited February 13, 2016 by Krapfenmann | |} ---- You should also get Cosmic Points from spending NCoin at the shop. At 2CP/NCoin spent as per the site linked. So buying and spending the 800 NCoin bundle puts you at (420 buying + 1600 spending) 2020 Cosmic points. Or at least that's my takeaway from it, it's been too long since I've bought anything with NCoin to remember if I got any CP for it. Lately I'm just spending Omnibits which don't give CP for obvious reasons. | |} ---- ---- Wow, thanks! I really missed this ^^. This makes 11200 / 2020 = 5.54 ~ 6 times (60€ ) to get to the milestone and 56000 / 2020 = 27,72 ~ 28 times (280 €) for one milestone when buying 800 NCoins for 10 € and spend every NCOIN. Edited February 13, 2016 by Krapfenmann | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We the jury find the defendant Cosmic Rewards guilty of Subscription Homicide, as charged in the indictment/complaint. | |} ---- ---- It still requires you to have killed the respective bosses to even unlock said gear. So no, this does not fall under pay 2 win at all. | |} ---- Only for the top sets. The basic gear has only glory requirements. Overall good job Oli, though as others have pointed out the RNG boxes make far too much money to be gone anytime soon, same with Madam Faye (it is at least nice that every X fortune coins used you get a guaranteed exceptional reward at least). Also, equalizing the Euro / USD rates is probably unrealistic. It would be awesome, but international currency exchange is a dynamic and fickle business and it's pretty hard to make it completely equitable.. Edited February 15, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See, this is where I differ with current gamers. We both see that mount and you see an opportunity to buy something on the cash shop whereas I see something to grind a raid or work on a difficult achievement for. | |} ---- Absolutely. Would love to see that as some sort of thing that can be earned in Arcterra or the Vault of the Archon. Heck, having both an earnable and a reskin on the shop would be nice. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure there will be at least one post stating that the game doesn't run itself and nothing is free but I do pay - I'm Signature. Then we'll hear about WoW and their cash shop mounts to which I will counter that there are over 200 other mounts you can earn/craft/buy in the game and some of them are freaking awesome. Cool stuff that we want to get being in-game gives us a reason to play the game. If I could just drop some cash on the coolest mounts and (from what I hear) raid-set costumes, what carrots are there to chase by playing your game? | |} ---- ---- ---- There already is a cool unique mount in Arcterra, I see no issue putting that in the shop | |} ---- There aren't any raid sets in the shop (yet) not cosmetic or otherwise... People complaining about this shop so much irks me. Have you played RIFT...Swtor? It's infuriating how terrible there shops are and yet this community complains about unique mounts and skins being in the shop!? | |} ---- The warrior raid set recolor is in madam Faye's fortune coin game right now. The Medic DS recolor is coming soon. I completely agree, esp with the SWTOR comparison. We have the BEST shop system out there for the players right now. I dismiss with prejudice the idea that raid gear LOOKS cannot be in the shop. What should never be in the shop are raid gear STATS. Edited February 17, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- You and I likely have different ideas about what is "cool". I'll grant the Arcterra mount looks interesting BUT it's also rather large. Even though that makes it "less interesting" I will probably wind up getting it. If the cat mounts wind up on the store I will more than likely give it a pass. If it only becomes available via a gamble pack... lol, nope. | |} ---- ---- ---- well they need to keep the lights on somehow. this f2p model is extremely generous and vanity items are the best way to make cash given the f2p model. maybe both is the answer, but then im sure people would chime in, but but but i had to grind for weeks to get it and you can just buy it!?! cant please everyone and at the end of day they need to generate revenue to keep the doors open and keep working on content. there are plenty of achvs to grind and mount grinds i would rather not have. but i have more money than time and i would throw my hard earned money at them in a heart beat for this mount. the way it looks it fits with the overall dominion theme really well, similar look to mechari in a lot of ways. @makillda - you ask and you shall receive lol. Edited February 19, 2016 by Foul Wind | |} ---- there are no raid set costumes in the shop though. and i dont know about you, but i find plenty of things to do in game, granted my play time is more limited due to new baby and other responsibilities but i do enjoy my guaranteed 9 hours of raiding every week. but to your wow point, you pay a sub so their cash shop is an extra shake down of their loyal customer base. must be loyal to have to buy extra things when they pay money for only server access. if subs had better perks i could agree with your sentiment, but they are lack luster and do not attract many ppl. but ppl like you and i will pay to support things we enjoy, but i want them to make money not just from you and i, and this is much more appealing to many players than sub perks. i would actually like to see more things like this in the cash shop. right now i think they need to seriously discuss the cash shop with whoever is running it. it is being mismanaged just like many other things, which is quite frustrating. | |} ---- isnt the one set a mistake though? apologies for the back to back to back should have read them all first and multi quoted. Edited February 19, 2016 by Foul Wind | |} ---- That was the speculation based on the name, the icon it carries and a costume look uncovered by datamining. However the upcoming Medic set pretty much skewered that idea. They're putting raid costume recolors on the market which is IMO really poor form. | |} ---- i would agree...some things should be only available in game, especially ds sets. maybe after a new raid tier sure, but not when it is current. | |} ---- I missed something somewhere. What are we receiving? | |} ---- Agreed. In most of the MMOs I've played, the end-game isn't just about getting better stats and killing harder bosses, but getting prestigious items that allow you to show off your accomplishments. While that might seem meaningless to a lot of people, it is one of the things that makes raiding appealing to a lot of people. While I understand Carbine's need to make money, I think there are better ways of doing it than watering down something a lot of players worked hard to obtain. And I say this as someone who has yet to step foot in GA. Part of what has me looking forward to getting there is getting that awesome looking gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is what Trion do with Rift and use the same reasoning but there's a flaw in that logic. Even though there might be a new tier out even to the most hardcore raiders that will still be their current gear for a long time until they clear the bosses AND until they get lucky and receive the item via whatever loot distribution method a guild chooses to employ. | |} ---- ---- ---- Holy boobs, Batman! I'd say your last character saves the day but she's a few centimeters away from full-blown panty exposure... :lol: | |} ---- I mean, I think BnS is a bit "generous" with their fanservice | |} ---- ---- Wildstar at least does most of their revealing clothing equally. Aside from the short shorts, if it's revealing on ladies, it's revealing on the dudes too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- dont be fooled. americans love that stuff too. only a portion of us pretend not to, but behind closed doors is where the freaks are in this country. we have to pretend we are the moral compass of the world after all. | |} ---- ---- Well, I'm afraid you'll lose that bet. :lol: Yeah... hat masks and crotch flaps. Whyyyyyyyyy? Because WWWD (What Would WoW Do) *headdesks* | |} ---- Yeah... As you can see from my avatar, my Mechari is a cyclops, so I don't like wearing hats that make it look like he has two eyes. | |} ---- Okay, I yield. As long as they offer something MORE than an endless stream of lingerie like TERA does! | |} ---- One of the big complaints I had in TOR (where else) was that your choices were to dress as a stripper or a nun. There were very few in-between options. How hard is it to create a simple t-shirt? Sometimes I get the sense that MMO managers are deathly afraid their artists will get bored. I mean, who's paying whom here? | |} ---- Dem skin gloss. Those characters look so..... plastic. | |} ---- Eeeehhh i did turn it up a bit too much. If you want to see my old neverwinter toons (less fanservicy) look here: chemboy613.tumblr.com My old PC was pretty trashy so the pictures aren't as good, but ultimately they has skirts and heels and robes and all sorts of cool stuff. I don't wanna look like a robot :3 If i wanted to be a robot i'd roll a mechari. Instead i'm a cute cat with a flamethrower of compassion (HUGS FOR EVERYONE) | |} ---- ---- ---- WTF....are you even going on about ? | |} ---- Are you complaining about the Signature Station? It currently has six items in it - all purely cosmetic - and only three of which appear to be exclusive to the shop (perhaps four, not sure about the Monkey King hoverboard since the other Monkey King items weren't). Everything else has been essentially early access to items that will later be available to everyone. It's also supposed to offer discounts to subscribers (though I don't think we've actually seen that yet), which is something plenty of other F2P MMOs offer. And no one is forcing you to do anything. If you want, you can get both Signature and the items in the Signature Station free if you buy CREDD and earn omnibits, respectively. Personally, I'll take a handful of items being exclusive to subscribers over things like dungeons and PvP having limited-access to non-subscribers like a lot of other F2P MMOs do. Or certain classes and races not being available. | |} ---- ---- IKR? I Wildstar, if you don't pay a subscription, you can't even buy that monkey costume! So greed! They should be less greedy, like WoW, and lock you out of your characters if your sub lapses, right? RITE? er, maybe not. | |} ----